tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jimbo's Survivor: Machu Picchu: The Inca Empire
Jimbo's Survivor: Machu Picchu: The Inca Empire: Interrupting Llama is the fourth season of Jimbo's Survivor Series . It features the acclaimed Interrupting Llama twist, in which the new owner of the series, Fidel Grayvesone , a llama, would appear at random times and proclaim a new twist which would immediately happen. This twist was unorthodox because the llama appeared at random and unannounced times, most of which were inconvenient. Due to his involvement in this season, and the season's success, the llama renewed Jimbo's Survivor for a fifth season, which started soon after and was set to last 17 episodes. Halfway through that season, however, the franchise was sold to Franco Balgair due to the lack of success in twists. This ended the llama's involvement with the series and solidified that the twist would never appear again. Balgair's intents for the series are yet to be known. Cast The season features 16 contestants. Anthony (mastropola) Ben (Bigben1996) Bennet (coolnarwhal88) Brittany (LaFierceBrittany2) Clair (haycsclair) Erik (ItsOfficial) Gabbie (bambiboo6) Jeremy (_JB_) Lucky (Saftronbtr999) Lukas (SirNiceGuy) Matt (bearclaw1212) Michael (diarzibari101) Nick (Archerskyfire) Phoenix (Mantyke) Sam (Superman11) Yogi (yr_2007) Challenges "Box of Shit" , "Vice or Virtue", "Survivor and Machu Picchu", "Alphabet Train" , "Tribe Name" , "Back to School" (interrupted), "Big Balls" , "Clue Hunt", "Poll of Shit" , "Overcomplicated Horse Shit" (Cancelled by Llama) , "Merry go-ROUNDS" , "Who wants it most?" , "What Happened?" , "Pick your poison" Interrupting Llama On the day of the first challenge, castaways were told that the llama would interrupt at any time, cutting Jimbo off with a BaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa.... at which point, the llama's demands would be posted via the Llama Translator 5000, and we would comply with his wishes IMMEDIATELY. These interruptions could happen any time, and would surely shake up the game. The first Llama interruption occured in the middle of the third immunity challenge. The Llama wanted to swap the tribes, so three people from each tribe switched tribes, with the scores remaining the same - any points you scored for your old tribe would still count if you switched. The second llama interruption occured at the double tribal council on day 10. The two contestants voted out would compete in a challenge to stay in the game, since the Llama didn't approve of a double elimination night. One would remain out, but the other one would make the merge. The third llama interruption occured on day 13. New tribes were assigned in the middle of the challenge. Individual scores were added towards the tribe scores. Only one tribe went to tribal. The fourth llama interruption occured before the challenge with 7 people left. It merged the tribes again, and also announced that the votes would be cast before immunity and read after. Players 1On day 10, Gabbie played a hidden immunity idol, nullfying 4 votes against her. 2The merge took place at the final 11, but then there was an un-merge. When the tribes merged again, there was a new tribe color, as indicated on here (that is how you know who made the second merge) 3Jeremy self-voted, so he lost a tie instantly. 4There was a tie at the final 4 between Gabbie and Sam, so there was a fire making challenge. Episodes Category:Jimbo's Survivor